


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [25]
Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

"So, for the old times!" Graham held his glass.  
"Don't mind me spoiling the fun but... what are you doing here?" Billy sat across from him watching his old friend ravish his best bottle of wine.  
"Don't be a nag." Graham waved at him and took a blissful sip of the century old wine. "Is it wrong to visit my friend once in a while?"  
"Not... if you're not barging in in the middle of an experiment and making him open wine worth of a _furtune_." He folded his arms.  
"Oh, come on!" Graham sighed exasperatedly. "Have fun for a moment will you?"  
Billy glared at him, sighed and poured himself a glass of wine conceding.  
"That's better. Now, to us!"  
The pair sipped wine and chatted content with the easy atmosphere forgetting all about the world outside the small house. The hours have passed, the empty bottle stood lonely on the table, and Graham looked at his watch for the first time since he'd arrived.  
"Oh, look at the time. I have a test flight tomorrow, I have to go, sorry."  
Billy shrugged a little disappointed.  
"I'll catch up with you later."  
"Yes, come by when you have free time."  
Graham stopped halfway to the door. There was something sad in Billy's tone that he's almost missed. He looked back to see the scientist looking into his empty glass with an unreadable expression.  
"You know..." He stopped for a moment contemplating. "It could be easier to commute to the base from here. Not to mention it's not very safe to drive after drinking..."  
"When did 'safe' ever stop you?" Billy snorted. "Go on, I'll be alright."  
"I'm sure you will." Graham answered walking back to his friend. "Now let me escort you to your bedroom."


End file.
